Cold Terror
by Dra323
Summary: She gave him power, he gave her nightmares. What happens when Pitch feeds off of Elsa's fear as she grows? What happens when he asks her to join him as an adult?


It was the fear that called out to him. Pure fear, such as he hadn't felt in quite some time. It had started the night before, a slight whisper that grew into a sweet scream. It had taken him a while to travel to the source of the fear; he was loosing his power. Imagine his surprise when he found that the source of the beautiful fear was the oldest princess of Arendale. A girl no older than eight. A simple dip into her nightmares explained the fear. _Oh my,_ he thought, _well isn't this...delicious. _The girl was afraid of herself. She was afraid of her powers, and what powers she had! The ability to manipulate ice and snow.

His smile grew as he delved deeper into her subconcious. She had nearly killed her sister. She had been told that fear was her enemy. HA! The foolish shaman had only watered the seed of fear by telling the young girl that! Her parents sought to hide her away from the rest of the world. To conceal, never feel. Fools. There is no better way to instil fear upon a child than to treat her like a monster.

"Well, well, well. This is going to be _fun._" Pitch chuckled as he sunk back into the shadows.

* * *

The King charged into his little princess' room, hand on his sheathed sword. The bedroom was covered in ice and snow.

"Papa?" The king relaxed a bit at the sight of his daughter sitting safe and sound in her bed. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, the thin coat of ice crunching under his weight. It had been her scream that called him into the room.

"Another nightmare?" He asked gently. Elsa inched away from him, much to his despair. Ever since that day almost a year ago, she refused to touch anyone. Not even her father. Little girls were supposed to be smothered in hugs, not fearful of the merest pat on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Papa. I didn't mean to make you worry." Elsa put on a brave face, but the king could here the fear in her voice and see the trembles in her gloved hands. She even wore the things to sleep. What he would give to cure her of her icy burden.

"It's my job as your father to worry, angel. It's just a dream, nothing can harm you." Without thinking, he went to hold her hand, stopping only when she flinched away.

"I-I don't want to hurt you." She mumbled, looking away. The king scolded himself, he should remember.

"Angel, don't worry about me. Now tell me, what happened in this nightmare? Was it the same one?" For months now his little girl had been plauged with the same nightmare over and over. At first, she would wake every night screaming. The king remembered the first time it had happened, the queen and himself had nearly had heart attacks. The king and his guards had charged into Elsa's room, swords drawn and ready to fight off intruders, only to find the little girl crying in bed, covered in ice. He had bribed the guards well to never _ever_ speak of the incident. Since then, the girl had experienced the nightmare at least three times a week. She slept fitfully and had little energy these days. And she was always, always ice cold.

"Yes, Papa." She answered, sniffling.

"Elsa, it's just a dream. Nothing can hurt you. It's only the Boogy Man trying to scare you."

"Who's the Boogy Man?" Elsa asked, fear momentarily replaced by curiosity.

"He's the creature of nightmares. He gives little girls and boys bad dreams and feeds off their fear." Elsa's eyes widened, a man was making her have these horrible dreams? "But don't worry, Angel, you can defeat him. You just have to think happy thoughts. If you do that, he can't bother you." The king smiled. It was the same tall-tale that his mother had told him. Along with stories of Jack Frost, dragons, the Sandman, faeries, and The Man In The Moon.

"So, all I have to do is think happy thoughts and the Boogy Man will leave me alone?" The king nodded affirmation, "I think...I think I could do that," The princess looked into her fathers eyes, her own eyes a little brighter, "Thank you, Papa."

The king smiled and blew her a goodnight kiss. As he closed the door behind him he called out to his little angel, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

This was just perfect. Now the girl believed in him! In an attempt to help the little princess, the king had given Pitch the perfect ammunition! There was no going back now. Pitch could already feel the power of being believed in, even by just one girls' belief. He relished in it. It was a drug that the had not had in some time and it gave him quite the rush. A small chuckle escaped him. A gasp, not his own, sounded throughout the room.

"Who's there?"

* * *

**AN**

Dun dun dunnnn! Whatdya think? This is my second ever fanfiction, so I'm hoping it's okay! Let me know how you feel about it and if there's anything you have a question about! Or if I have something wrong...probably spelling/grammar...or facts...anything really. I would really appreciate being told what so that I can fix it ASAP!

I'm debating bringing in some other characters from Rise of the Guardians...and maybe some dragons...ehhh probably not. I don't know. Any advice? I don't know what I'm even writing anymore.


End file.
